


I'll find you

by Phxntomhive



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Asta is a sunshine, I am bad with titles sorry, I promise there is no suffering, I promise they will meet, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Really don't read this unless you want to spoiler the manga, Soulmate AU, Yuno overthinks, eventually, everyone except Asta and Yuno are kind of a secondary presence, i have no idea where i am going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phxntomhive/pseuds/Phxntomhive
Summary: Finding your soulmate can be hard, especially when one of you is really unlucky
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Rill Boismortier/Charmy Pappitson
Comments: 86
Kudos: 234





	1. Yuno

**Author's Note:**

> I am serious here, last chance to see this: 
> 
> MANGA SPOILERS!!!!!!
> 
> Don't come at me because I wrote it everywhere ok?
> 
> If you know about Yuno's past you are fine, or you don't care of spoilers, this is an AU based on it (and soulmates because of a prompt I saw and fell in love with )

_ ‘Do you have any idea of what I had to do?’ _

_ ‘You probably had to help someone doing the chores’ _

_ ‘Oh right! I promised TVWOSTEC CYAT to help with them instead of TVWL. Thanks! Love you’ _

Yuno smiled while starring at the tiny hearts his mate added at the end of the message. He gave up years ago on telling him that writing names was worthless, since they were transformed into random letter by magic. Yuno didn't understand why magic would let him talk, _well write would be a better word_ , with his soulmate with no problem, but wouldn't let them write things that would have actually helped them find each other. They could only tell the other vague information, Yuno knew his soulmate was a blonde man with green eyes. But that was a description of more or less a quarter of the whole Spade Kingdom.

_ Always hoping he wasn't in another kingdom _ , finding him would have been even more difficult then.

  
He just... wanted to meet him.

He wanted to hear his voice, to touch him and _teach him to write in a calligraphy that didn't give Yuno a headache_. He loved him, of course, they "knew" each other since they were born, but it took Yuno quite a while to be able to read what his soulmate was writing.

He remember the first time they could communicate. It was after a dinner with the nobles of the kingdom to celebrate some victory in a fight. Yuno was tired of them so he told his parents he was that he would have retired into his chambers to read a book.

He read for a while until he was interrupted by a warm feeling on his left arm, he was now used to understand that the itchy and warm feeling was caused by his soulmate trying to write to him. He threw the book away and went to search for a feather and some ink, in the past few years he studied what his soulmate was writing, to reach the conclusion that it wasn't some arcane language but just a _terrible_ handwriting. He couldn't understand what the other person wrote for a lot of time because he was used to the elegant writing style of the nobles and the books of their library. Added to that, there was also the fact that his soulmate didn't write much.

His mother told him that, considering both of the information, his soulmate was probably not a noble, and in that case Yuno should have waited for the other person to write.

“Not all people can have whatever they want like us, Yuno. Some people have to take care of the few things they have. Writing is not something all people have the luxury to learn, so most people buy ink only to reach their soulmate when they grow up and when they have a job to be able to both buy the ink and pay someone to write for them. I am sure your soulmate is doing whatever is in their power to reach you. Wait for them to write something first, so you won't cause them troubles, ok?” his mother's words stopped him from writing to his soulmate for the past months. But now that they finally wrote to him again, he wouldn't lose this change.

Yuno looked at the messy handwriting trying to understand what it said before the ink disappeared.

_ ‘Will... I get... magic?’ _

His hand trembled a little after reading that.

Were they ok? Why were they worrying about their magic? Did they get in trouble? Did he have to go and help them? His little face was now showing a worried expression but now he didn't have time to overthink it.

_ ‘You will’ _

He wrote it fast.

He didn't want them to think he was ignoring them.

More worries crossed the young child's mind. Those were the first words he wrote to his soulmate. Were they ok? He tried to write in a simple style, to make it easier to read, but did it worked? Was it still too hard to read? Would the other person answer? He didn't answered for a year, maybe now they were angry at him? What if they didn't want to talk to them now?

_ ‘WAIT YOU REALLY EXISTS?’ _

A part of Yuno wanted to scream. They didn't seem angry but damn, their writing was even worst now.

_ ‘Yes, I do exist. I apologize for not writing before’ _

_ ‘It's ok! I thought you just weren't born yet! Where are you? When can we meet?’ _

Well, they were surely energetic.

_ ‘I am prince Yuno. Tell me where are you and we can meet even tomorrow. ’ _

Yuno realized it looked like an order right after writing it, so he quickly added

_ ‘If you can and if you want, of course’ _

He didn't get an answer for a while. The ink disappeared and Yuno wondered what did he do wrong. Maybe they hated the royal family?

_ ‘PBEDV7N VWUH says that names aren't shown correctly because it's really late and we should sleep right now! Maybe if we talk during the day we can see them! Good night! ’ _

Yuno replied with the same words, while starring at the random letters he supposed were the name of someone.

He never heard of a condition like that. His parents found each other when they were still children too. His mother wrote her first message when she was six and his father answered immediately. Yuno's father was a noble and the meeting with the royal family was arranged in some days, with the result of his father being accepted into the royal family without any issues. Neither of them ever mentioned problem of any kind, like not being able to read what the other was saying. They were lucky enough to grow up together and Yuno always hoped he could have the same luck as them.

It seemed it wouldn't have been that easy for him.

Since that day they wrote to each other every time the other boy could. Sometimes Yuno wrote random information of what he was doing, his wishes or anything that crossed his mind. He wanted to let the other know he remembered him and that he wanted to find him as soon as possible. The other guy tried to do the same as often as he could, but Yuno had guessed that his mother was right and his soulmate didn't have much money to spare. Yuno tried to convince him that he was fine even if they couldn't talk much, but the other tried his best to write to him everything major that happened to him, often followed by cute tiny hearts, and that alone warmed Yuno's heart, making him giggle with a sweet smile.

  
×

  
Yuno was sitting at the table having lunch with his parent, when he felt his left arm cold. He stopped eating and run to find ink, feeling his muscles tensing every seconds that passed.

He wasn't supposed to feel cold.

When your soulmate wrote to you, you are only supposed to feel warm. Like when it was snowing and you come back home with the fire there to make you forget the chills. Like the sun that touched your skin after winter, announcing the beginning of spring.

Cold was just _... wrong_.

Yuno soon reached his room, still feeling like there wasice all over his arm.

_ ‘what's wrong’ _

He was sure his handwriting wasn't this worst even when he was learning how to write. He was holding his left arm, strong enough to be painful, but at that moment he couldn't feel the pain. He was probably going to break his own arm, when his mother's gentle touch made him lose the grip. He didn't notice her coming after him, but he was glad she did.

She looked at him with the same gold eyes, holding him gently into her arms. She didn't speak and Yuno was thankful for it. He didn't want to talk about it, everything that crossed his mind was too scary to say it loud.

Did it get cold because his soulmate was injured? Was he in danger? And if that were the case, how was he supposed to find him? He didn't know anything about where he lived. Yuno clung to his mother, with tears falling down without his control, hoping that was all a nightmare and that he would have soon wake up from it.

The cold didn't disappear for several minutes, with the growing of Yuno's worry. And then, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared.

Yuno couldn't take a breath of relief, because the cold was replaced by hot. Too hot. Yuno felt like his arm was burning from inside and fell on the floor in pain holding his arm, deaf to his mother's words of worry.

Unlike the cold feeling, this one didn't last more than mere seconds, but it was ten times stronger.

Only after he calmed himself with some deep breaths, he dared to look at the origin of the pain.

Yuno observed the ink while it slowly created not words, but what he guessed was a picture. His eyes never leaving the figure the soulmate magic was making over his arm. The first thing he saw was a building. Next appeared the surroundings of it, with trees and some little figures. Then an enormous thing was drawn right next to it.

‘A skeleton?’ he heard his mother whisper.

Yuno didn't answer, too busy looking at the drawing that was now getting the stunning colours of sunset.

When the drawing finished Yuno was speechless. He never saw something like that and he couldn't help think it was beautiful. He slowly passed his fingers over the paint, amazed by the art it was in front of him.

Then, right under the drawing that covered half of his arm, Yuno felt warm and then he saw the messy handwriting he was hoping for.

_‘I dunno if this worked, but if it did, well, I am here... ’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my headcanon is that Yuno's mother was the princess and his father a random noble, fight me.
> 
> I don't know what to say, but if you see some mistakes please tell me, especially since english isn't my fist language... I don't want this to be painful to read lol
> 
> I just love them so much, but this doesn't mean I will make things easier for them
> 
> I don't know when I will update this, it could be tomorrow or next year with the same probability, let's just hope inspo doesn't leave me


	2. Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta's pov

Asta looked at the boy that was drawing the picture on his arm in silence.  
He could hear Sister Lily doing some small talk with the boy, but he wasn't paying it much attention, too busy trying to calm his own heart.  
If Asta's idea of sharing a pic of Hage worked, maybe he could finally meet with the boy. Finding Hage shouldn't be so hard, after all there weren't many churches with the remains of a powerful ancient demon in Clover. 

Yes, Asta was sure that if this worked, they could meet in no time, and then they could spend their life together and help with the orphanage. They didn't talk much about the future, but Asta was sure that the other guy had a gentle heart, so he was sure that he would want to help them, especially since they were Asta's family. 

Asta was distracted from his thoughts by some sudden pressure over his arm. 

"You need to relax your muscles and, most of all, _stay still_ as much as you can, or my art will not come out like I want. And then I will have to restart and you should be stay still for _more time_. Do you want this to take forever?" 

Asta looked at the brush the young man put in front of his eyes like it was a weapon. Asta thought that it probably was, since the guy's magic had to do with painting. 

"Yessir! I will not move until the paint is finished!" 

Shouted Asta, turning into the position he was supposed to stay to let the guy finish his work. 

"You already said that five times." Sighed the guy with azure hair while focusing his attention on the almost finished painting once again. 

Asta thought again of what happened during the afternoon…

×

“Oh! Paint magic!? That's beautiful! I bet you can draw anything that you want. I wish I could draw, it's a little like you can stop time. You can capture a single moment and make it last forever! Like a lover meeting, a city during a festival or a beautiful sunset! And you can show it with people that weren't there, and make it feel like they saw it too!” said one of the little ones of the village, admiring the magic knight's ability, that had just helped them with some bandits. 

Something clicked in Asta's brain. 

_ Would that be possible _ ? Could he really share his place with his soulmate with a picture? Names were changed when they wrote them down on their skin, but the little drawing he did seemed to always have reached the other boy. And sometimes Asta received some little drawings too. Could that really work?

“Hey, mister magic knight sir, can I ask you a little favour?!” 

“Sure! Just tell me and it will be done in no time!” exclaimed the young boy excited, putting an arm around Asta's shoulder. 

Asta looked at the magic knight with eyes full of hope. 

“I want to show Hage to my soulmate so that we can meet, help me please!” begged the blond one. 

“Ugh?" sighed sadly the boy "I hoped for something more exciting , but ok I guess? I just have to write the name of this place.” 

The boy was taking his brush when he was interrupted by Asta's words. 

“I dunno why, but it doesn't work for us. So I thought that maybe you could draw something or-”

After some seconds of shock, where he stared at Asta's face, the magical knight's eyes shined. 

“ _I AM YOUR MAN_! ”

After the people of the village thanked the magical knight once more, Father Orsi, along with the children of the orphanage, showed the way to the church to the young guy. 

The magical knight, who presented himself as Rill while talking, looked around the place with critical eyes, sometimes he stopped in the middle of the road, pointed his thumb in a direction while sticking his tongue out a little, before shaking his head and getting back to follow the others. 

After they reached the orphanage, Rill's looked around once more, until he found a scenery he found satisfying to draw.  
He called Asta out and then he began his drawing. 

“It's kind of strange that this happened. I have heard of problems of communication in some case but I don't think you are in any of those” commented Rill. 

“Tell me about them, magic knight sir! Please!”screamed Asta, joining his hands. 

“Okok~" said Rill after he put Asta's arm back to the original position "most of the times, the soulmate magic has problems when one is out of mana, or worst case scenario when one, or both the people, are injured. It's not uncommon for magical knights in missions to have less contacts with their soulmate, since they often have to fight and so they consume more mana that usual. In the cases when a person is out of mana, words can come out slightly different, sometimes they don’t appear at all. I never really understood why, if I have to be honest... I just know that it's easier to communicate with your soulmate when you two are near, because magic take less time to show the words. Or something like that, I think.”

Asta looked at the magic knight with eyes full of admiration. He was so cool and knew so much!  
He was going to ask Rill more questions, but Sister Lily's voice stopped him. 

“Asta, be good and stay still, so that the magic knight can finish your request fast. I am sorry if we troubled you, sir.” 

“Don't worry miss, it's ok! I like to help a young love! Ah, love _! It's so beautiful!_ I remember that the first time I talked to my dear Charmy it was thanks to a draw I did of bird. It happened by mistake, actually. I never really used the soulmate bond, I was too busy making my art and I didn't want to be constantly interrupted by someone that could wrote on my skin at any moment. So, that day, I broke all the canvas by lunchtime because I couldn't find the correct tone colour to paint... What was it again? Oh, it doesn't matter, but then I saw a very pretty bird flying past the window and I _had_ to draw it! But all the canvas were useless at that point, so I took some colour and just drew a sketch on my arm without thinking, to remember the form I wanted to make. Then I started to search for some paper around the house but after a while I felt warm on my arm, I looked at it and there was the sentence ‘ _it looks tasty, what is that?_ ’ and then I remember I screamed something like ‘ _Don't eat my subject please!_ ’ I wanted to tell it to Charmy so I just took some other colour and wrote it down and after that we were already and the love ship! ” 

During his speech, Rill finished the drawing and was now colouring it.

Asta wondered if he looked so much in love too, when he talked about his soulmate. Whenever Rill said his soulmate's name, he smile turned even bigger and his cheeks turned slightly pink. It looked like even the _thought_ of his soulmate gave him happiness. Asta couldn’t help but agree with that. 

×

“AND DONE!” exclaimed Rill, once he finished his art.

Asta stared at the pictures for some minutes, waiting for an answer from his soulmate. 

Answer that didn't seem to arrive. 

Did something went wrong? Was this too difficult for soulmate magic to send to the other person? Or maybe it just took longer? 

“Magic knight sir! Can you give me your brush for a second?” 

With a questioning look, Rill handled it while moving behind Asta's back. 

‘ _I dunno if this worked, but if it did, well, I am here..._ ’

He wrote it under the drawing, trying not to ruin any detail that could have been useful to his soulmate. 

This time, the answer didn't take long. 

_ 'How... Just how were you able to do this?'  _

The fancy handwriting soon joined his messy one, making Asta giggle.  
He could hear Rill make excited noises behind him, speaking once more about love or something. He was too busy caressing the other's words to notice him. 

_ 'Not giving up is my magic!' _

He wrote with confidence, a part of him eager of making his soulmate proud.  
He was still smiling at the idea of being able to find his soulmate, when he felt warm on his arm again. 

He waited with curiosity to see that the other guy was going to tell him, but nothing appeared. He just noticed the words his soulmate wrote before getting blurrier. It wasn't the usual feeling of a pen against his skin. It felt like it was raining but only with few drops of water falling over his arm. 

_ ‘Are you ok?’ _ he wrote worried.

_ ‘Now I am. _

_ I love you’ _

Asta jumped over exited all around the place, showing to everyone the painting the gentle magic knight did and, most important, the words of his soulmate.

It was the first time his soulmate wrote that he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I didn't add much plot, I know, but I did give you some little hints on how all of this works so... am I forgiven?
> 
> Funny thing, at the beginning I didn't plan on Rill being the one that drew, it just happened :P
> 
> One day these two will meet, I promise you. But it won't happen next chapter, sorry.
> 
> I am losing control of this story, it's slowly getting longer and longer and I have no idea where it is going. Send help.
> 
> *please tell me if I made some mistakes, so I can hide them lol*
> 
> A little out of topic but may I humble suggest you all to go and watch Squishy Black Clover? It's one of the funnies thing I have ever seen and I am disappointed no one knows it. I promise you will laugh really hard.


	3. Yuno

Yuno looked at the church in front of him. 

He cursed. 

_ This wasn't the right one either.  _

He heard his father sighing next to him. 

It has been years. Years of searching for a dammed church that seemd to be nowhere. On the good end, Yuno finally got to see all of the kingdom, talking with his people, getting to know them and seeing first hand various, and way too many in his opinion, issues going on in the country. He could train and learn with a various range of great magician, to the point that even at only fifteen years old, he was considered one of the most powerful wizards of the country. He was also able to learn a lot about politics and, most important, how to deal with people that he found very unpleasant. His mother praised more than once the fake smile he was now able to put in front of the lords. 

But he _still_ didn't meet with his soulmate.

And that thought alone was enough to make him extremely pissed at everything. 

They talked, yes. A lot more frequently than in the past. But their communication was still off about the names thing. Despite getting a little better with the years, it still was pretty useless. Yuno now knew that there was a guy named Dabra, and his brothers, that Asta wasn't particularly fond of. But that would probably only mean that he would not die for them on the spot if they were in danger. The whole random letters thing turned out to be a much bigger problem that what Yuno imagined. There were days Yuno wanted to scream to the top of his lungs in frustration.

Why was it so hard for him? Why for everyone else it was so easy to just find their promised partner while he had to search for him for years and still end up with _nothing_?

With his sullen mood manifesting as little gusts of wind, Yuno marched on the opposite direction of the church. 

_ It was the last thing he wanted to see at that moment. _

He walked throw the snow until he reached a frozen lake until he sat under a tree, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. 

Getting angry wouldn't have changed anything. 

Ok, his soulmate wasn't in Spade. That's fine. He can still find him. He will just request the other kingdoms to accept him for an exchange program, that way he will be able to search for his soulmate and he will use also the opportunity to learn how other kingdoms worked, about both magic and politic. He could even find some solutions to Spade's problems. It would have worked out in the end. 

_ It had to _ . 

Or he would have probably gone mad. 

"If you continue over thinking like this, my prince, you will implode and leave alone your so much dear soulmate. I bet he would appear just in time to see the implosion" 

Yuno throw an improvised snow ball to the only person he could call a friend. 

He saw the other man sitting next to him with the corner of his eyes and decided to look the other way. Only some seconds passed before a little wall of wisteria filled his camp vision. 

“Very mature” said Yuno while turning to the older man, meeting his happy light green eyes. 

“Said the prince that run away in the middle of the forest because he didn't find a church.” 

“It's not the ch-”

“ _I know,_ Yuno. I am joking. You should really learn how to relax, you know?” 

Yuno looked at his friend passing his hair in the light brown hair. He had known Dael since he was ten. Dael's mother thought that the fact that Yuno didn't met his soulmate by then meant that there was a possibility for her children to be chosen as consort of the future king. Yuno told her, not so gently, that he wouldn't have spent his life with no one other than his soulmate, but that didn't stop her from carrying her children to the palace almost every day. He still cleary remember the day Dael got tired of being ignored and trapped him in a wisteria cage. 

“Listen you little brat! I couldn't care less of you. I just don't want to stay at home with that woman so just pretend you don't hate my presence and let me stay here.”

After that statement, Yuno decided to give the boy a chance and he somehow found himself considering the other a friend. An _annoying_ friend specifically. 

Yuno looked away from the friend and focused his attention to the snow around him.

“What if… What if I am not able to find him?” 

Ah, here it was again. The pain in the chest that with the years became too much familiar. The fear of spending his life alone, not being able to really love anyone, always feeling like something is missing. 

He just wanted it to stop. 

His breath was accelerating, when a little hit in the head brought Yuno back to reality. 

“Idiot. Did you think that it would have been easy just because you are the prince? Welcome to the world of mere mortals, not everything is as easy as it sound!”

“You are being pettier than usual today, Dael.”

“Mom tried to explain to me how to seduce you _again,_ just before we came here. Let me tell you that there is nothing more embarrassing in the world.”

Yuno couldn't help but laugh at the face his friend did. 

“How pleasant to see you having fun with my disgrace your royal highness. If I will try to steal the throne just remember this moment and you will know the reason!”

The fake offended intonation of the other man did nothing but make Yuno laugh much harder, soon joined by Dael himself. 

After some times of just chatting, Yuno was distracted by the familiar warm at his arm. 

_ ‘Send me some good luck pretty boy!’ _

“Just so you know: you get a really stupid smile whenever your dear mate writes to you~” Yuno punched the guy's shoulder before answering his soulmate. 

_ ‘Good luck!’ _

“Even the little _hearts,_ aren't you a cutie?” teased him Dael. 

He was his best friend and, probably, the person he wanted to strangle the most in the world too. 

_ ‘What are you going to do?’ _ Yuno couldn't stop himself from asking. 

It was unusual for his partner to ask for anything, it was a pleasant surprise but at the same time Yuno got a little worried. 

Was he going to do something dangerous? 

_ ‘I have to take an important test! If I pass I will be one step closer to become giwkxg king!’ _

Yuno looked at the strange word before king. It wasn't the first time the other boy wrote it, but he never understood what that bunch of letters could mean. 

_ ‘I still don't get it. You will become king as soon as we get married. What's so special about your king?’ _

“Ooooh look at that face~ someone is _jealous_? It's _amusing_.”

As if he would ever be jelous if this phantom king that his soulmate seemed to be so fond of! Yuno was sure he was prettier than that king anyway. And stronger. 

_ ‘I can protect people! That's what special! I can fight the bad guys and keep everyone safe! I will get so stronger that I will be able to protect you too! ’ _

Yuno smiled at the words appearing on his arm, feeling his heart warming up. He couldn't have asked for a better soulmate. You couldn't find someone so caring easily, especially in the world of royals, where betrayals and schemes were the normality, and having someone so pure by his side was truly a blessing. 

_ ‘Gotta go now! Love ya!’ _

Yuno draw some tiny hearts before getting up, under the questioning gaze of his friend. They went both back to the church, finding the other few people that went with them chatting with the priest and some of the children. 

Yuno clapped his hands twice to catch their attention. 

“I thank you all for helping me in these years in searching for my soulmate. As you have already probably noticed, today we failed again in finding the correct place, and with this we have searched almost every inch of our dear kingdom. It wasn't a waste of time. Yes, we didn't find the person of the research, but we could see with our eyes the situation our kingdom lives in. We have learned more this month alone than in the generation that came before me and my parents. We saw the poverty and the discriminations that runs deep in our country, our _home._ And I cannot let this happen for another single day.”

Yuno's voice was firm, the whole place around him fell silent as he talked, like all the living things were to listen to his will. 

“Anyone of us is guilty for the situations that we saw. Silence, turning a blind eye, ignoring those people who screamed, loudly or silently, for help, ignoring the legit request to be released from their abuser, are no less of a crime of the active discrimination we saw. The time to stop it has come long ago. But we all preferred ignore it, because it didn't affect us. I say that we end it right now, from this moment. That's why I… That’s why I will suspend the research for my soulmate starting from now. I am the prince of Spade before a man, and the suffering of my people is my own, their happiness is my happiness. I will fight for the lives that have been ignored and oppressed because they just were born different from us. They didn't chose it, as much as us royals didn't chose to be born with stronger powers and privilege. I want to make Spade a kingdom where everyone is free to be themselves. Where people don't have to hide who they are or who they love to be safe. I'll make Spade a kingdom where it doesn't matter if you are born as a peasant or royal, everyone can become important and make the difference, everyone will have the same opportunity in life. But I know that I can't do it alone. I need everyone's help, that's what I ask you today. Be at my side and help me change our country. It won't be easy. And it will probably be dangerous.”

Yuno's voice did not tremble a single time, his eyes showed the flame of determination that flow with his every word. He kneeled, in front of the lords and soldiers that followed him, in front of the children that looked at him with big confused and curious eyes and in front of the adults that showed to greet them, to greet _him,_ in respect, that now looked at their prince with teary eyes. 

“Be by my side, _please_.”

Yuno looked at the ground, his head down showing respect to the silent little crowd that formed around him. His hand holding his arm, with the words of his soulmate still clear visible to him, asking him both forgiveness and support for his decision. 

Yuno heard movements around him, but he didn't dared to look up to them. Would he see disgust on their face? Resentment? Disappointment? Directly _hate_? 

He dared to look up only when they all started speaking as a single voice. 

“Long live to His Royal Highness Yuno Grinberryall, Prince of Spade and Protector of the Realm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the human rights speech is decent and not trash. Because Yuno would support every single person oppressed and if you don't think that you are wrong. 
> 
> Yes, Asta is still a very big determinating factor when it comes to Yuno's decision.
> 
> Pls don't hate Dael he is my precious child I promise you he won't get in the way of the ship! 
> 
> Do you see me losing control of the story? Because all the second part wasn't planned. Yuno did this all on his own I am merely a reporter of his actions.
> 
> I guess this thing will become longer that what i believed ops...


	4. Asta

It had been a busy year for the newest Black Bulls member. Fighting the Midnight Sun took almost all of Asta's time and he often felt guilty that he didn't have time to respond to his soulmate, who seemed to have the skill to always write to him whenever he was in a dangerous fight with someone else. While Asta would have gladly answered him immediately, he doubted his opponents would have allowed him to do it. He _actually_ tried to answer once while he was fighting the guy from Diamond, but the conversation didn't really end well...

_ ‘Dear, I am a little busy with a thing right now. Can you make it fast?’ _

_ ‘DID YOU JUST USED BLOOD??’ _

_ ‘... Maybe?’ _

_ ‘IF IT'S YOURS STOP’ _

_ ‘Are you telling me to use someone else's blood?’  _

_ ‘YES! Wait, no.I-... Just don't.’  _

Asta was too busy laughing at the reaction of the other boy to be able to avoid an attack from Marks. It cost him many broken bones, but he did enjoy the moment. After that, he had to promise to his soulmate that he wouldn't have answered him if the situation didn't allow it, and Asta ended up accepting the deal. 

The one with the Diamond's guy was actually a really weird fight, with that guy being able to use two types of magic and that little flying thing decided to follow Asta and help him. She didn't speak to him, not a single word, and only looked at him like he killed her whole family, but she did appear to help him every once in a while. Usually to help him in some fights. Or when he talked to his soulmate. She seemed very excited every time they talked and quickly came to sit on Asta's shoulder to observe the calligraphy of the other man, making little bells sounds; Asta and his squad mates decided to call her Bell, making her a sort of constant presence along with Nero. Whenever Asta and his soulmate ended their talk, she usually disappeared, but only after some offended noises. No one of the Black Bulls really understood what was going on, but she didn't seem dangerous and kind of helped them, so they just accepted it as it was. Asta didn't mind her attitude much, in fact he felt as if he had a pet, since Nero, no Secre, later turned out to be actually a human. 

The tiny girl turned out to be very useful when Asta was accused of being the cause of the attack to the capital, since she created a wall made of wind to protect both him and Secre from the nobles until the rest of the Black Bulls squad arrived breaking the wall. She seemed extremely pissed at everyone, but she did nothing more harmful than glaring at Asta the whole time. She disappeared as soon as Fuegoleon and Nozel appeared, still without saying a word. 

Then they had to search for demons. And train for that. There were days, even Asta himself felt tired. While he wanted to talk to his soulmate, it slowly turned rarer and rarer, it seemed that the other man was really busy too taking care of... Whatever he needed to. Their soulmates magic was still weird, and most of the information they tried to wrote were distorted, letting Asta know that the other boy was doing something that seemed to be very important and complicated, that caused him to be tired most of the time, but nothing more. His soulmate even told him that sometimes he couldn't write anything _at all_ , with the ink melting on his skin without allowing him to write a single word. The boy confessed that, when that happened, he was terrified Asta was dead since it was known that soulmates magic only disappeared when one of the people to it connected died. His soulmate continuously wrote, even trying to write to other parts of his body, hoping he would be able to contact him. And then, as sudden as this new difficulty appeared, it wore off, allowing them to communicate again. Asta trembled at the sole idea of trying to write to his lover one day, and find out that he couldn't, that he would have never been able to write to him anymore, without ever even meeting him... Whenever Asta thought of that, his body shivered, and he wrapped his arm around himself to find a little comfort. He would have liked much more being able to hug his soulmate, but it didn't seem possible at the moment... 

Asta shook his head and focused his attention on his present surroundings. He, along with the other Black Bulls still at the headquarter, were patiently waiting. Their objectives were Dante and Lucifero.  
It seemed that the Dark Triad caused enough troubles in all the kingdoms to make them create an alliance to defeat them. Asta knew that the idea came from the royal family of Spade since they had the worst of it. At first the other kingdoms didn't consider the alliance, believing that the triad would have remained a problem of Spade alone. The first kingdom to accept the alliance was the Heart kingdom, after Megicula cursed their queen. Soon they were followed by Clover Kingdom, right after the fight with the devil Zagred. The last one was Diamond, "they needed to be defeated by them before accepting that they weren't strong enough alone" were Yami's word about it. Of course, the whole alliance was a very big secret that only some people knew of. In Clover the matter was known only to the Black Bulls since they were the main one searching for a way to defeat demons, and the other captains, who decided to wait before informing the other members.  
Thanks to this alliance, and a nice Spade's spy in the enemy's army, apparently, whose identity was a secret to almost everyone, they knew that the triad decided to attack Loropechia, Vangeance and Yami on the same day. The spy didn't get to know what they needed them for, but that was much more they could have hoped for since they were able to be prepared for the attach.  
Their part of the plan wasn't hard to understand: taking Dante before he could kill anyone of them or escape.  
They trained hard, and Asta felt they were strong enough to fight him and win. There was no way they could lose.

At least that was what Asta believed until he found himself losing against the Spade wizard. It seemed that not even Yami was able to defeat him on his own, both the devil's and Dante's magic were much stronger than what they were able to predict with the information they had. Asta didn't have time to think about that much, too busy trying not to die against the other devil possessed.  
He and Yami fought side by side for a while when Asta's body trembled because he noticed many, too many, other chi coming in their way. Did they take too much time and reinforces arrive for Dante? They were running out of time, and if they had to fight another thousand people too, even Asta knew that the possibility of making out alive drastically fell.  
It was only when he saw the other wizards' magic going past him and Yami, pointing directly at Dante, that Asta felt they could finally end it and win. Fired up once more, he was ready to fight by the side of these new guys and charged an attack, when he saw Dante's figure slowly disappear in front of his eyes. Asta tried to reach him faster, but by the time he arrived in front of the other man, he was already gone, leaving Asta's sword cutting only smoke. 

“Shit! We were too late, that bastard escaped!” were the first words Asta's heard from the new guys. He felt a strong unknown accent in the words. 

“Stop complaining. It's not like we can do anything about it anymore. They probably used some kind of space magic... At least we know that these guys are fire! Especially the little one, where did you learn all of that? Oh wait, you are hurt, let me fix you up. We can talk later.”

Asta wasn't able to say anything to the guy who spoke before he was surrounded by a spiral of little purple flowers. He never saw them, but he found them pretty, and the spiral they were making was almost hypnotizing. The faster they spun, the faster his wounds were healing, and after some minutes the spiral disappeared, along with every little injury the boy had. 

Asta looked at the whole process with dreamy eyes. 

“So cool! Tell me, what kind of magic is that? I never saw such pretty flowers! And thank you for the help, we were kinda losing it... ” Asta's gone slowly went down while he put a hand behind his head making a tiny smile.

“They are pretty, aren't they? I'm so thankful for having wisteria's flower magic. I find it calmly most of the time. I'm Dael by the way, don't worry, we are on the same side. And you are?”

"Name's Asta! Nice to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter with every single fiber of my being and I am pretty sure it shows. I was 2 words away from just dropping this and then I received some cute comments and I got filled up with will and energy so I got myself up and ended this.
> 
> It was so painful writing this chapter because I didn't want to annoy you all with stuff you already knew (even if I probably did, sorry) but I wanted to tell you some little differences I needed for the story... 
> 
> Also I have no idea how to write fights and it shows too.
> 
> Well, I wanted to post this before my exam and I am 25 min before my random deadline so I hope you won't hate this as much as me....
> 
> Yes, I know you all wanted to see Yuno and Asta but... not yet. Sorry *hides*


	5. Yuno

There were times when Yuno wanted to hit his head hard against any hard surface he could find.

Now, in the middle of a meeting to fight the triad, with the presence of the nobles and the soldiers of Spade, was one of those times.

It wasn’t anything new, almost every meeting ended up with the nobles complaining about the changes he, well, technically his mother, since he was still only the prince, did in favour of poor people. A good half of those nobles only showed at the councils only to glare at him and make subtle comments about his doing. Yuno wasn’t stupid and understood every single thing they actually meant with their kind words, and he was always quick to shut them. Of course, the fact that he was the crown prince did a lot in keeping the nobles quiet, since they couldn’t openly disagree with him. 

It turned out that facing at the same time the hostility of the nobles for taking away some privileges, the one of the citizen that felt they were dragged in an unnecessary war, along with some of the soldiers that considered him too young to even sit in a war council, let alone be the leader of it, wasn’t as easy as he believed at first. 

If another noble would have commented how there would have been more founds to spy the enemy if they weren’t throwing money to free education for the children of low and medium class, Yuno decided he would have let them fly out of the closest window he could find. 

His mother, sitting next to him, squeezed his hand from under the table, remembering him she was with him. Yuno appreciated that his mother was letting him make all major decision, with her just giving the final approval. 

“I taught you all that I could. Now all you can do is trying first-hand what it means to make decision that will have effects on thousands of lives. Ruling is not easy Yuno, and there won’t be always someone there telling you what is the right thing to do. You have to learn to take responsibility for the lives that will be in your hands. You will make mistakes, everyone does, we are humans. You have to learn how to fix them at the best you can and share the pain of those who suffered for your decision.”

His mother was right. He grew more in the past two years than in all the years before. His actions have consequences. He thought he knew that, but he only actually realized it not too long ago, after the first direct fight they had with the triad. He was prohibited from going on the front lines, so he only chose some warriors to do the attack. They won the fight, but one of the men who went there, never came back. It was Yuno’s dad to decide to send Yuno to the man’s family. His mother opposed at first, but Yuno agreed to it. It was only after Yuno told the family that the noble died fighting that Yuno truly understood it. A husband, a father, a brother, would have never saw his family again. He wouldn’t kiss his wife and put his children to sleep. A life was lost, and it happened because he was the one sending him to fight. What if he had sent someone else? Would have they died too? Maybe someone else would have survived. But he was one of the strongest man that accepted his role. If he had sent someone else maybe more people would have died. Maybe they would all have lost and all would have died. That would have caused more pain, to many more people. And yet in front of him there were people that were desperate.  
Yuno’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand that gently caressed his cheek. He didn’t notice he was crying too.

“Thank you for coming yourself, Your Highness. I know that my husband would be proud of… proud of dying to protect his people. Please, defeat the triad, so that my dear can rest in peace, knowing that… knowing that his sacrifice… wasn’t in vain.”

Yuno couldn’t help but nod at the sight of the young woman crying in front of him and yet being her the one that was consoling and encouraging him.  
That day, Yuno decided that the cost of that war was already too high and that it needed to stop as soon as possible.

Yuno was brought back to the present by the annoying voices of the nobles arguing between themselves. 

“We failed to capture every single target! I am telling you that the plan was a mess to begin with. Why even capturing them alive? Let’s just give a money compensation to whoever kill them, I assure you we will find their dead bodies in less than a week.” 

“Enough!” 

_ Stop running your mouth pointlessly, stop making a fuss of everything, stop trying to save your own ass, just _ **_STOP._**

Silence fell into the room after Yuno rose his voice.

“I thank you for your suggestion, Lord Nize, but I must decline it. Unless you want our poorest people to enter a fight who can only end up with their death, in a desperate trying to get enough money to feed their children, with the results of our population being reduced by half, at the best view, and having our roads filled with bodies that will cause sickness and by consequence _more deaths_.”

Yuno was more pleased than he wanted to admit to see the lord’s face turning quickly red, while he sat down quietly. He didn’t know if it was for embarrassment of anger, maybe both, but honestly, he didn’t care. 

One of the other nobles was going to talk, but he was interrupted by a soldier abruptly entering the room. 

“Your Highness, Prince Yuno, we just received the red butterfly” said the knight while kneeling. Yuno and his mother nodding, not surprised by the news.

“Thank you for coming to tell us. I happened much before I believed. Tell the remaining soldiers to prepare to live. We will depart in two days.” Yuno spoke with resolution. He could feel his mother’s worried gaze on him, along with the confused once of the other people in the room.

“Excuse my interruption prince, but what does it mean a red butterfly?”

It was one of the younger lords to speak this time. 

Yuno started to explaining what happened, hiding the rest of the plan he and very few other people he knew about. He couldn’t shake the feeling that among the people that surrounded him there was a traitor. Sharing a little of this should give that person enough material to be satisfied for a while, leaving him more freedom for his movements.

“That butterfly came here because of the duke Light’s hypnotic magic. We used it on Lauren, the duke cast the spell so that she would send her weakest spell to us, when and if her cover was discovered. The spell was casted so that she wouldn’t remember she agreed to this… countermeasure? Let’s call it like that. She would also wait to cast her spell in a moment where the enemy wouldn’t notice it. I would say it’s safe that we fell into the trap made by the triad because they found out about her being a spy and used it in their advantage. But I am confident they don’t know of this part of the plan.”

The nobles started making noises. Some worried, other confused, a lot angered for not knowing of this. Both Yuno and his mother looked closely at their reactions, but no one was suspicious. 

“How do you know her magic so well, my price? Did something happen between you two?” 

_ Sometimes Yuno wished that his soulmate would just be summoned by the other people that always assumed he would make out with anyone but his soulmate. _

“I know the details of every person I have to work with, both of their personality and of their magic. I would really much like it if you would refrain from suggesting anything like that in the future, lady Catelyn.” 

Yuno tried to not sound as pissed as he was.

Looking at how is mother was trying to her laugh, and the offended look on the lady, he probably failed. 

He noticed that he wasn’t able to suppress his passive aggressive attitude when someone suggested that he could not be loyal to his soulmate. 

With the excuse of the need to come up with a new attack strategy with the soldiers, Yuno escaped the room, leaving his mother the honour of saying goodbye to the council.

He took the long road to reach the soldiers. They could wait some minutes and he needed calm himself to make good decisions.

Yuno tried to take deep breaths while resting in the garden but whenever the words of lady Catelyn came to his mind his whole body tensed to the point it hurt.

He knew very well that she wasn’t the only one to think that, she was only the bravest enough to say it out loud. He always thought he would grow used to it and yet every time the words cut deep into him.He hoped every day that his soulmate didn’t have to bear with it too. It was clear that the other loved him, but what if someone else tried to steal him away? What if someone more powerful than him came to the boy and forced him into marry someone that wasn’t Yuno? Yuno knew that as a prince he was lucky because they couldn’t really force him to marry someone if he opposed, they did tried to guilty trip him into marry someone already with arguments like “what if you never met? The kingdom needs and air” “What if soulmate magic doesn’t bless you two with an heir? You need to marry a woman, my daughter wouldn’t mind you having a lover” and the list was oh so long. But Yuno knew the commoners weren’t that lucky. Too many nobles have forced marriage upon those of lower class promising a good future, just because that person was born with a kind of magic they were interested in having in the family.  
The results were never happy, and Yuno could see that looking easily, it was enough to look at Dael’s family. His mother had to marry his father because apparently his mother’s family owned money to the other, and they agreed that if Lea married their son, they would have forgot about it. Lea was probably the only noble that he didn’t hate for trying to set him up with someone else other than his soulmate. Probably because Yuno knew she didn’t know what having a soulmate is, since her soulmate died before they were able to contact each other. She didn’t understand what everyone else felt for their soulmate and Yuno was felt too pity for her to be able to hate her. He hoped that one day magic would give her another soulmate. 

“Your highness, you will catch a cold if you stay out now any longer.” Yuno was brought back to reality by the words of one of the soldiers. 

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t notice it started snowing. 

Yuno lifted his head to feel the little snowflakes falling on his face. Watching the snow has always calmed him for some reason, and he could feel his anger melting away with the snow. 

He wondered if his soulmate liked snow too.

He remained in that position for some seconds, listening to the soldier silently moving next to him, before following him to the meeting with the other. 

The first part of the meeting went as usual, with the soldiers trying to convince Yuno to not join in the battlefield. 

You are the crowned prince.  
You are the heir to the throne.  
You need to stay safe.

They already kept him away from the real danger for a whole year, year in which he continued training and had to see his people going to fight his battle and dying for him. He knew he could have saved some of them. That they would have less causalities if he could join them in the fights.

“The triadhas run away but they still suffered damage, and most importantly they didn’t get what they wanted. They are going to strike back as soon as possible, and this time they will attack with everything they have got. I will not stay here looking at a massacre happening without doing anything.”

It was written on the faces of everyone in the room that they didn’t like that, but they also knew that once the prince made up his mind, they wouldn’t be able to stop him.

It was one of the generals broke the silence.

“Where do you want to go prince?” 

_ In the place that will need my help more. _

“Where was Dante?”

His tone stopped everyone present from starting with the same arguments from before once more. Some of the soldier sighted, but they didn’t openly showed their disagreement.

“The Clover Kingdom. He attacked the Captain of the Black Bulls Yami Sukehiro. Some of the knights were badly injured but no one died thankfully. We received notice from Dael that Captain Yami refused to leave the headquarters for a safe place.”

Yuno nodded, already thinking of a defensive plan they could make. He was glad that Dael was there too, at least there would have been someone that treated him like a normal person. 

“I’m going there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I really like writing Yuno's chapter. And I get the feeling that his chapters and Asta's look written by 2 completely different people lol
> 
> Don't bother remembering the names of the nobles, I just put random names there, they aren't going to be important.
> 
> Yuno is going to Clover yeee, they will at least be in the same kingdom now. Aren't you happy?  
> *laughs because I know what I will write next*
> 
> Little note: my brain is melting because it's fucking hot so I may have written weird stuff/made some mistakes (I mean, more tha usual). Pls feel free to point them out and later I will come back to fix it uwu


	6. Asta

It took two days to Asta to decide that Dael was his new favourite person, after his soulmate that is.

He was funny and strong and he believed he could become the next wizard King. He didn't look at him with pity or a complacent smile. He asked him about this figure in the kingdom and Asta was more than happy to explain everything he knew.

The only thing that was strange is that, after his excited summary of everything that ever happened to him and in Clover that he knew of, he felt that… Dael started at him a little? It felt different from how the other nobles stared at him when they met him, it was more like... more like he was finding an answers that Asta had but didn't dare to ask. Oh well, he wouldn't force the other boy into talking about it if Dael didn't want to.

Asta felt the comfortable warm at his arm, he looked down at it with a smile. 

_ ‘I'm sorry I didn't write these past days. It seems that I will be even busier these days. Please write to me if you need anything, I will do my best to answer but it may take a while’ _

Asta run to find ink.

_ ‘That's ok! You don't have to worry about me, I am strong! I will probably be busy too so idk if I will write anything either _ ’ answered Asta, adding some sad little faces at the end. The last one turned out a little uglier than the others since Dael decided to grab his arm while he was still drawing it.

The boy intensely looked at their writing for some seconds, before starting laughing, getting louder as time passed by.

“Hey we weren't that cheesy!.... We weren't right?”

“Oh no I - that's not why I am laughing - Oh God, Yuno will kill me”

Asta stared at the other guy, not understanding what he was saying, but it seemed like Dael was too busy trying not to choke while laughing to give him an explanation. He decided to left the boy, that actually fell from laughing too hard not long after, to go training. Spade's soldiers told them that the chances of the triad preparing a new attack in a short time were very high, and it was clear to Asta that he needed to get stronger. How could he protect his people and his soulmate if he couldn't even defeat Dante? 

He started making his usual training, whit the sound of Dael's laugh still out loud. 

While he trained Asta couldn't help but wonder who was this Yuno... 

A week passed since the attack of Dante, Yami, Asta and Gauche were back to their feet, while the others got even stronger thanks to the advices from the soldiers. The training of Spade’s soldier were no joke, Asta finally understood what everyone meant when they said that Spade had some of the strongest wizards, they really were on another league compared to them. 

Asta and Luck couldn't be more excited for that, Dael on the other hand probably hoped that he could spend a single day without being attacked by one of the black bulls to ‘check if they got stronger’. But Astaheard him confessing to one of the other guys that he found himself being able to react faster thanks to their constant attacks, so Asta decided he would just continue to attack him sometimes with the others. For the sake of getting stronger. 

When would an opportunity like that repeat?

Asta was doing his morning push-ups when he noticed Dael coming to him.

“Yo, after this whole situation end, will you come with me to Spade? I think you will find something you will love there.” 

Dael didn’t look at him in the eyes while asking, his focus on some point away in the sky. 

“Oh? Will you train me to get stronger?” Asta jumped happily at the idea. The training in Heart’s Kingdom was so good, he imagined that one in Spade would be at least the same, probably even much better.

Dael laughed while shaking his head.

“I mean, sure, but it wasn't what I meant...” 

Dael’s answer was interrupted by a lightning flash. Both him and Asta jumped away, Dael creating a shield of wisteria to surround him. 

“Can we all join the training trip in Spade?” Luck’s happy voice reached them, even if seeing him was hard since he was jumping around them trying to hit Dael.

The boy wasn’t making it easy for Luck, since he blocked all the attacks, without much effort. 

“After knowing you a little, it’s easy to predict where you will attack Voltia” spoke Dael, creating a cage around the other boy to stop him from jumping around.

“Again, it’s not what I meant with that. But I’m confident it will not be a problem if you all want to come to Spade. Maybe we can even convince the queen to fight. It’s been so long since we all had the pleasure to see her in action.”

Lucked expressed his happiness while trying to escape his little prison, but the flowers grew up faster than how he could burn them, and that caused him to get overexcited. 

“I worry about you sometimes, Voltia” commented Dael, dissolving the flowers and freeing him and observing as he accepted his defeat and went to try to attack another soldier.

“Don’t worry, he is fine!” reassured him Asta with a smile.

He knew that for some people it took a longer time to get used to the Black Bulls, but Dael was getting there pretty quickly in his opinion. And judging by the screams Asta heard from Luck’s new victims, the other soldier needed a little more time.

Asta noticed that Dael’s eyes kept looking back to the same point, even when other people tried to talk to him and he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“What you looking for?”

Dael winced at first, before moving his attention to Asta.

“I received notice that we reinforcement from Spade are coming, they should arrive today or tomorrow. I’m just hoping I will hear Yuno’s magic with them.”

“You really miss him, eh?” teased Asta. 

It was fun seeing Dael getting worked up for someone, he was the boss of the little team that joined him, so he always tried to look serious, but even Asta could notice that when Dael was around him he got a little softer, even if Asta had no idea of the reason.

Dael opened his mouth to answer him, but a shout interrupted the man.

“Captain! We just received a message from the reinforcement! They were coming here when they were intercepted by Dante, they are currently fighting them.” 

The girl was of breath once she reached them, but she screamed the notice loud enough for everyone to hear that. 

The soldiers of Spade were on their broom in the blink of an eye, some of them even left without waiting for Dael’s words. Dael himself didn’t waste time before summoning his broom and start flying to where his companions probably were, the Black Bulls right behind them.

While flying on his sword, Asta looked at his squad mates and was glad to see that they all had fire in their eyes. A part of him wondered if they would be afraid of fighting the triad again in such little time, but they all seemed eager to pay them back for the past loss.

Asta heard the battle before being able to see it. People screaming charms and the sounds of them clashing one against the other. Soon even the lights left by the spells were visible and everyone could see the chaos that was happening.

People were fighting everywhere, many of them covered in blood.   
Some soldier from both the sides already lying on the ground. 

Asta heard Dael giving orders to his soldiers before joining the battles. 

Everyone could feel Dante’s presence thanks to his devil’s magic, that made the soldier’s movements slower and less accurate since they weren’t used to the different gravity. The guys that were fighting on the same side of the triad on the other hand seemed unaffected by it. 

“I really dislike all of the people here.” 

Asta heard Dante’s voice while he was fighting some girl with magic hair, and turned to watch the scene before he could realize it. 

Dante was fighting not too far away from him, he was holding his face on the other side of where Asta’s hurt him a week before. A tiny trickle of blood running on his neck and a mad look on his face.

“I guess you aren’t that strong if you got hit twice in less than a week, Dante.” 

Asta was so busy laughing that he almost got hit by his opponent. He actually forgot he was in a fight himself. 

_ Sorry Dael, you are now my second favourite person, the first one is the black haired guy that just sassed Dante without any hesitation. _

Asta would have gladly continued spectating the scene, but the girl didn’t allow him to get too distracted from the fight. 

After some minutes of fighting, Asta was able to cut the girl’s hair, resulting with the girl screaming and crying for her loss. He apologized but he doubted the girl listened to him since it seemed she was having a mental breakdown.

He looked around and noticed something was wrong when he saw that all of the guys that supported the triad were moving away from the original point of the fight. Some were able to make it look like they were just moving to find a better place to fight their opponents, some even made it look like it was the opponent themselves that made them move away from the place. But it was clear it was a planned move when some soldiers moved their own injured away fromthere, leaving space to Dante and Asta’s new favourite person a lot of space. 

Asta tried to scream to the other boy, but he was too concentrate on the fight to hear him, plus Asta was a stranger to the boy, so he would probably ignore him by default, since there was the possibility he was an enemy trying to distract him.

Asta didn’t see the other person, but he felt the ki of them. Dangerous and aggressive. He knew no one in the Black Bulls had that ki, and he was pretty sure no one from Spade was like that either.

“Watch out!”

Asta screamed as he run to the boy, trying to reach the boy to tell him of the danger. 

Dante’s magic suddenly pushed both of the guys against the ground and Asta quickly summoned his devil to be able to continue reaching the other boy, who was able to stand up on his feet again. A part of Asta admired how quickly the other boy reacted to the attack. 

He could just touch the chest of the boy, trying to push him away from there, before seeing the ground crumbling under his feet.

Asta felt once again the gravity changing around him, pushing him against a ground that wasn’t there anymore.

He hold on to the other boy while they fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because when I said there wouldn't be drama, I meant the romance drama.
> 
> This is the first Asta's chapter that I actually enjoyed writing, it's probably because of this that it didn't take an eternity to write it. Don't get used to tho, I am not a person you can put your trust in for this things ok?
> 
> And yes, if I didn't make it clear enough: Dael knows but doesn't want to ruin the moment of the meeting for them so he just make a blind date for them. Poor child he didn't know they would meet like this.


	7. Yuno

Yuno learned some years before to always expect the unexpected. He had to learn how to keep a straight face in any situation he was in. He was sure he learned it by heart, he knew how to hide his feelings and yet he couldn’t help to make a little scream when he found himself in the arms of that boy. He saw a spell hitting the spot he was mere seconds before, before the felling of falling. 

It wasn’t the first time he fell down, but it was definitely the first time someone was falling with him. _And that rocks were falling on him, fuck._

Yuno closed his arms around the boy and he was going to summon a spell to both stop their falling and the rocks, when everything seemed to froze. 

“Took you long enough! But I will forgive you, because you are pretty.” 

Yuno turned his head, just to see what looked like a little fairy next to him. It was enough feeling her mana for Yuno to know who she was, and the moment she destroyed the rocks above them without effort only confirmed his suspects.

“You are the wind spirit.”

The Sylph looked at him proudly before speaking.

“Finally someone that is smart! If you waited any more time to appear I would have probably turned stupid like them too, you know!”

The little girl happily flew around Yuno, while her wind continued to destroy the remaining rocks. Once there were only little fragments she yawned and disappeared, after winking to Yuno. 

As soon as she disappeared Yuno felt once more their body falling. He immediately regretted not asking her to bring them down safely, but at that point he was able to resolve the situation on his own, he hold closer the boy and started using his magic to allow them to survive the fall. 

That wasn’t stopping him from thinking about the recent events.

Was he with the owner of the spirit? But Yuno couldn’t sense the boy’s magic to be of wind type. Actually he couldn’t sense mana at all. He wondered for a moment if the other boy died while protecting him, but he could feel his grasp tightening during the fall… Maybe fighting Dante tired him more than what he believed.

Yuno didn’t know for how much time they fell, to him it looked like years, but he knew that logically it couldn’t be more than some minutes. He couldn’t stop about thinking the fact that he couldn’t sense mana from the other boy… did he really died for saving him? A stranger?

Yuno didn’t notice he was still holding the other boy once they reached the ground until he screamed. 

“That was… AMAZING!”

_ It seems I was worried for nothing. I should be more worried about my ears… _

“I bet you are as strong as a vice-captain! If not more!”

Ok, now the boy was definitely _too close._ Did he not know of the concept of personal space? He was still on top of him with his eyes shining in happiness. He didn’t seem to mind the fact they almost died just a minute before.

The boy continued speaking, almost too fast for Yuno to follow his discourse, so he decided to interrupt him.

“Actually, Sylph helped us. I only made our landing a little less hurtful.” Yuno didn’t like to take the merit of someone else. Especially if that someone was a spirit with enough power to kill him, he didn’t want to get on her bad side…

“Sylph?”

How weird, Yuno thought that the name of the spirits were the same in every kingdom. Did Clover used different name from them? He didn’t remember reading of that during his studies…

“Yeah, the wind spirit” explained Yuno. He didn’t expected the other boy to get so happy.

He founded it kind of cute.

“So cool! Since when do you have the wind spirit? Captain Fuegoleon has Salamander, do you think I can see it too?! I wonder what it’s like!”

At that point, Yuno was sure he never felt more confused in his life. He was going to ask more question to the boy when Sylph reappeared, much angrier. 

“ _You idiot!_ I knew you weren’t the smartest of the people but really?! Not even being able to recognize _me_?” 

The spirit screamed at the other boy while giving him little punches on his head. Yuno doubted the boy even felt them.

“Wait, she is the wind spirit? Then why is she following me? I don’t have magic.” Asked the boy, without paying much attention to the spirit.

“HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?!”

“You didn’t talk to me in months in the first place Bell!”

Yuno stared at the two arguing, speechless. Was he really observing someone without magic arguing with one of the four spirits? Maybe he hit his head while falling and now he was hallucinating? How can someone with so little magic even dare speak like that to a _fucking spirit?_ And did he just called the spirit with a nickname? What the hell was going on?

“I’m done with all of you! I will follow the pretty boy here!” at that words, Yuno focused on the conversation once more. 

“With all due respect… why were you following him if you didn’t like him Bell?”

He noticed his mistake too late. But luckily Sylph didn’t seem to mind it much.

“Oh, it’s ok! You can call me whatever you want! I’ll gladly follow you to death!”Yuno stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The other guy on the other hand did it without hesitation, making him smile a little. He wasn’t used to such honest people, it was a nice change. 

After a last mocking face to the other boy, the spirit disappeared into Yuno’s grimoire, leaving the two alone. 

It was at that moment that Yuno notice that the other was still astride him and he felt his cheeks getting hotter. Did he just talked with one of the most powerful creature in the world and one person that _technically_ should even being able to exist, if it’s true that the boy doesn’t have magic, all while lying down in the dirt and with said boy on top of him? Maybe he did died during the fall and this is his punishment for eternity: not having a clue of what was going on.

To Yuno’s misfortune, other boy noticed his face getting redder and he just came even closer, putting his hand over Yuno’s face.

“It doesn’t seem like you have a fever… did you used too much mana? We did fell for a long time…” 

_ No, he definitely doesn’t know what personal space means. _

“If only you would move away from me, I would feel much better.” 

_ Way to go Yuno, piss off people you don’t even know!  _

“You could have said it nicer you handsome jerk!” said the boy while getting up and offering a hand to Yuno, who hesitantly accepted it. He didn’t want to come out as a rude ruler and he didn’t start well with this guy, he should just accept the kind offer.

“I’m Asta by the way!”

Yuno couldn’t help but notice that Asta smiled a lot. Even while he was arguing with the spirit. And he was definitely full of energy, since he didn’t stop for a second.

“I’m prince Yuno, from Spade. Please, just call me Yuno.” Introduced himself Yuno.

“Awesome! So, just Yuno, thank you for the help you sent a week ago, it really saved our asses… ” said the boy while scratching his head. Yuno could have sworn that he saw his cheeks turning slightly pink. Not that he could judge him, since he still felt his own cheeks flaming.

“If you have any question about Clover ask me! It’s going to take a while before we can go up again” 

Asta spoke to him casually, he could see that the boy was telling it not to please him but out of real respect. Yuno didn’t know why that pleased him that much, he thought it was probably because a soldier of another kingdom was recognizing his worth. 

“Thank you for the offer… do you know how to go back? I don’t have enough mana now to be able to let us fly back safely.” Asked Yuno while staring at the rocky gorge they were in. They did fall a lot, it would have taken him some hours to have enough mana to go back, maybe even more.

“Not really... Finral has space magic but I don’t think he can come and take us. I guess we just have to look around and hope to find a sort of road. At worst we can climb back!”

The natural way Asta suggested it made Yuno feel stupid for not suggesting it first. Then his common sense appeared again.

“Asta, it’s probably five kilometres deep this gorge, maybe more, we can’t climb it.”

“I’m pretty sure I can, scared you can’t keep the pace with me?” teased him Asta with a bright smile.

“Of course I can” spoke Yuno before even realizing it. Why was he getting competitive over such a stupid thing? 

And yet he couldn’t stop himself to continue answering Asta’s little provocations. He didn’t want to look less capable of the other boy.

Their chatting while searching for a way up went well until…

“So yeah, I was able to enter immediately the Magic Knights at fifteen years old and I have been with my squad for almost two years now!” said Asta proudly, jumping around the gorge _to train_ as he said. Yuno didn’t comment his way of training, he guessed it worked since the other boy was definitely muscular.

“Wait, two years… does that mean you are seventeen now?” 

“Almost! I don’t know the date of my birthday since I am an orphan, so I celebrate it the day I was left at the church! It’s still going to take some months before I turn seventeen.” 

Yuno admired how Asta spoke about everything without shame or trying to hide things. Many other people would want to hide those things, most of the nobles Yuno knew would say that _it’s something that is better no one knows._ While Asta not only shared those things about himself,it was clear he had a lot of pride in his origins and in how he worked hard to get where he was now.

“How can you have my same age and be that short?”

“YOU JERK”

Asta tried to punch his arm, but Yuno run away to avoid it. They went on with their little tag game for a while, until both of them busted out laughing, to the point that their stomach hurt.

Yuno didn’t remember a time where he felt so free.

It was Asta that broke the comfortable silence that was born after their laughing cooled down. 

“You are even more handsome when you smile”

Yuno hoped he could get used to Asta’s sincerity quickly, because if he didn’t he would probably get a heart attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won over writer block, be proud of me. 
> 
> I can't write fluff and it shows ops. I tried, I hope it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> You all cannot understand how happy I am I finally wrote that they know their names because I costantly forgot they didn't know them before and so I had to always delete and rewrite stuff. Now it's easier yess
> 
> (I actually thought of Heart attack by Demi Lovato at the end of the chapter so I guess the next Yuno chapter will be with that as inspo ehehehe)


End file.
